YoruSoi Guilt
by goXve
Summary: Yoruichi disappears suddenly from Soifong's life one day. When she meet her many years afterwards she want to kill her. A battle starts, but will Soifong success with her wish? Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Copyright Tite Kubo


_YoruSoi – Guilt___

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this one-shoot, © Tite Kubo

Pairings: YoruSoi

She just left one day. So suddenly. No note or message from her guards that told me where or why she had left me. It was like… she had disappeared up in smoke.

No words can describe how I felt that day. Sadness, anger, guilt, missing… Why did she left like that without telling me? I wanted to follow her. No, it was my duty as her guardian to follow her! She knew that, but still she didn't take me with her… Why? Why, Yoruichi-sama? Wasn't I good enough? Strong enough?

I trained so much, and am still doing it, just to stay next to you…

It has gone many years since that day, and the guilt have turned into deep anger. I hate you, Yoruichi Shihouin, for leaving me like you did! I trusted you so much but you fooled me, leaved me when I thought nothing could tear us apart. You leaved me just when I started to like you a lot…

But next time we will see each other I will beat you, Yoruichi-sama! I have train hard these years that have past, and I am much stronger now then before! Next time I will make you pay for what you have done!

"Take him!" Soifong screamed and pointed against Ichigo that held Rukia in his arms.

She was just about to run over there herself when a person with a scarf around his/her face grabbed her and pulled her down the hill. She tried to break free but the person wouldn't let her go. Instead she/he pulled down the scarf so the face could be seen.

"Yo, Soifong. Long time no see."

"You!" Soifong gasped and stirred at Shihouin Yoruichi.

They landed in the woods behind Seireitei. Quick they took their fighting positions. This was the moment Soifong had been waiting for. Now she would be able to get her revenge! She felt how the Shinigami blood in her begun to boil of excitement for this battle that was about to begin.

"I'll take away that name of yours, Yoruichi! I will beat you! Ever since you left me I have train hard every day! I am stronger then you!" Soifong screamed and attacked.

After a while it looked like Soifong would be able to kill Yoruichi; she had stung her once in her chest, arm and cheek with her Zanpaktou Suzumebachi. One more sting on Yoruichi's chest, arm or cheek and she would be dead.

Yoruichi knew that and decided to run away a bit from Soifong that followed her steps. They came out to an opening in the woods and Yoruichi stopped in the middle of it.

"What is it, Yoruichi-sama? Are you afraid to fight against me? Are you afraid to die, maybe? Don't worry; your death will be short." Soifong smirked but Yoruichi just stood there and watched her.

"You know what? Maybe I shall try my special attack on you. I think you will be proud over me when you see it." Soifong screamed and Yoruichi felt how Soifong's reiatsu raised heavy.

"Soifong, stop it. You haven't learned how to control it yet. But you know, I haven't either."

White light started to form around Yoruichi as it had done on Soifong. Her jacket turned into small pieces and her hair blew back and forth in tact to the energy that flew around her.

"No, impossible!" Soifong's eyes got big and she felt how she started to panic. She knew that if she should be able to win, she must strike now, before Yoruichi had time to raise her reiatsu even more.

"I am stronger then you, Shihouin Yoruichi!"

Soifong flew towards Yoruichi with Suzumebachi pointing against Yoruichi's chest. If she hit, she would win and by that she would have revenged her past.

Yoruichi lifted her hand and took Soifong's just before she was going to sting. "Soifong."

All energy ran of Soifong. She had failed. She had lost to her teacher and friend that she had sworn she would kill.

Her knees shook and she fell down to the ground in front of Yoruichi's feet's. "I was supposed to be stronger then you… I swore myself after you had disappeared that I would become stronger then you and beat you next time I saw you…"

Tears fell down Soifong's cheeks and she contained: "Why, Yoruichi-sama? Why didn't you take me with you? Why…"

Yoruichi looked down at Soifong on the ground. "I couldn't, Soifong. I had to disappear and help a friend and it was too dangerous for you to follow me. I left you here because I knew you would contain your training and become a captain. You don't know how much I have missed you and how proud I am over you. You've grow up too fast."

Yoruichi bent down on her knees and hugged the crying Soifong. She felt how tears began to come in her own eyes and she let them come. "I'm so sorry, Soifong, for all the pain I have cause to you these years. If I could change the past I would, but I'm afraid that I can't."

No answer came. Just the sound from a person who cries. The trees had stopped whisper to each other, the wind had stopped blow and the birds had stop singing. It seemed as if everyone waited for Soifong's answer.

"Yoruichi-sama… I will forgive you… if you promise me to never leave me like that… again…"

"I promise, Soifong." Yoruichi answered and kissed Soifong.

**Sandra Magnusson 2010/01/19**

2


End file.
